1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an automatic flight control system and method for an unmanned drone and, more particularly, to an automatic flight control system and method for an unmanned drone, which control automatic flight of an unmanned drone that is flying while maintaining a predetermined distance from a moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drone denotes an unmanned flying vehicle that flies via remote control performed from the ground without a pilot on board. Here, a drone is also referred to as an “Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV)” because it flies via remote control.
Initial drones were developed for military purposes. For example, drones were developed for targets in target practice for fighter planes or anti-aircraft guns, for reconnaissance, surveillance, and antisubmarine attacks, or for reconnaissance and information collection.
Such a drone has been utilized such that it is equipped with high-tech equipment, such as a remote detection device and a satellite control device, and is deployed to an inaccessible place, a dangerous area, etc. to collect information, or such that it is equipped with an offensive weapon to function as attack aircraft for attacking an enemy in place of ground forces.
Meanwhile, drones have been utilized in various private sector industries in addition to military purposes. For example, drones are used for various purposes, such as in an environment in which it is difficult for people to personally take pictures (e.g. volcano craters, the scene of a fire, etc.), aerial photography, which is very expensive, and unmanned delivery service.
Recently, the use of drones has extended to aerial photography in TV broadcasts or films, but only a function of moving a drone to a destination based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) or moving a drone according to the manipulation of a user is provided.
Accordingly, a problem arises in that, when a drone flies alongside a fast moving object, such as a vehicle or a motorcycle, it is difficult to maintain a uniform distance from the moving object.